Chapter 20: Palutena's Temple/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the English version of Chapter 20: Palutena's Temple. Air Battle (Pit runs over and hops into the Lightning Chariot.) Pit: Phos! Lux! Giddyup! (Pit zips out the door.) Viridi: This Lightning Chariot will pierce the force field on Palutena's temple. Keep your wits about you. You're moving so fast, you can't afford any slipup. Pit: Understood. Viridi: We'll reach a warp tunnel in about one minute. Pit: Gaaaaaaah! My skin feels like it's going to peel right off! Viridi: What was that? You want to go faster?! You are the arrow of light that pierces the heart of darkness! Viridi: This chariot's a real beast. These speeds don't even touch it. Wish I could say the same for you, Pit, but you're such a fragile little thing. But even a pebble becomes a bullet if it moves fast enough. Just be extra careful not to get your butt ripped off in the process. Pit: Don't you worry. I'll show you how it's done! Viridi: You sound awfully confident all of a sudden. Pit: How hard can it be? Viridi: I guess you'll find out soon enough! (A portal comes into view.) Viridi: We've reached the warp tunnel! Pit: Yeehaw! (Pit enters the portal.) Pit: Whoa-oa-oa! This is cra-a-a-zy! Viridi: Keep your face on. It's just a warp tunnel. It'll take you straight to Palutena's temple. Pit: I know this is a weird time to ask, but I have a question. Viridi: What is it? Pit: Back in the Chariot Master's tower, Hades said I was the cause of all this chaos. Viridi: You were. You AND Palutena. Pit: What does that mean? (The Touch Screen displays the Lunar Sanctum.) Viridi: Remember the Lunar Sanctum you destroyed three years ago? Pit: Oh, Arlon's moon fortress? (The Touch Screen displays a creature escaping from the Lunar Sanctum.) Viridi: You dummy! That place was a PRISON! And you freed the prisoner, the Chaos Kin! You DO know about the Chaos Kin, don't you? Pit: Uh... Viridi: It's the most— Oop! You're almost at Palutena's temple. Pit: Wait... What? Viridi: Brace for impact! Land Battle (The Lightning Chariot pierces through the force field around Palutena's Temple.) Viridi: Ha HA! Success! You still alive there, Pit? Pit: And kicking! (Pit is thrown out of the Lightning Chariot.) Pit: Now to save Lady Palutena! (Pit roughly lands on his feet outside the temple.) Pit: Ouf! (Phosphora zips by.) Phosphora: I'll hold on to the Lightning Chariot for you. Pit: Where'd you come from? Phosphora: Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not here to help. Stopping Palutena's your job. Pit: That's fine. I don't need your help anyway! Palutena: Hello again, Pit. Pit: Lady Palutena! Palutena: Now how did you make it through that barrier? It seems you're not the helpless, sniveling little thing you were before. Pit: You have to stop attacking the humans! Palutena: No, Pit. Don't you see? This is my atonement for my greatest sin. I let the people grow arrogant and betray the heavenly order. Viridi: Oh, jeez. You're just figuring that out now? Pit: You're not yourself! The Lady Palutena I know would never say something like that! Palutena: Please. Angels cannot truly know gods. Pit: I followed your orders because I trusted you. I can't even count all the times I've risked my life for you! Viridi: What a sap... Pit: I trusted you because I knew you were on the side of justice and...and light! But something is blocking that light now. This isn't the real you. Viridi: Someone cue the strings... Pit: Hey, would you mind holding the commentary for just two seconds, Viridi? Viridi: Why, yes. Yes, I would. Phosphora: These are goddesses you're talking to here, Pit. Watch your tone. Pit: Butt out, Phosphora! The goddess of light has turned dark. Skyworld is destroyed! Everything is wrong, and it's up to me to make things right! Palutena: Oh, Pit. You never change, do you? You're just as naive as ever. Pit: I'm not naive! Palutena: Don't get me wrong. I appreciate how easy that's made things for me. But you have to understand, the past is gone. Pit: Fine. If that's the way you really feel, I guess I have no choice. As the captain of your guard, it's my duty to save you from what you've become. And if saving you means defeating you, then I'll do what I have to do. (Pit heads into the temple.) Viridi: I finally get to see the hallowed grounds of Palutena's temple. Pit: It used to be so beautiful... (Pit enters a hall with an Exo Tank.) Viridi: Oh. An Exo Tank. Pit: This used to be an Exo Tank track. Now look at it. It's a wreck. (Pit proceeds through the temple.) Pit: So, Viridi, tell me about this Chaos Kin you mentioned earlier. Viridi: Oh, right, I almost forgot. (The Touch Screen displays the Chaos Kin.) Viridi: Little is known about the Chaos Kin except for this. It takes its victims back to its nest, the Chaos Vortex, and consumes their souls. Pit: Well, that's disturbing. Viridi: It melts them down and then slowly chews away at them. Even more frightening is the Chaos Kin's ability to control the soul's owner. Pit: Does that mean that Lady Palutena is under the Chaos Kin's control right now? Viridi: It's very likely. And as for who turned you into a ring, who would be capable of such a thing? You yourself admitted that Palutena's put you in some very dangerous situations. Pit: She must have been acting under the Chaos Kin's control. But there's no time to think about that. I have to save Lady Palutena before the Chaos Kin consumes her soul. Viridi: You think it starts from her head or her feet? Big bites or tiny nibbles? Pit: Wow, Viridi. Just... Wow. (Pit heads down some steps.) Viridi: Things get a little twisted up this way. There are multiple jail cells above- and belowground. Pit: I'll say it's twisted! Skyworld never needed jails before! Viridi: Snap out of it, you idealist. There's obviously a need now. Pit: But— Viridi: It's a maze. That's what I meant when I said it's twisted. Familiarize yourself with the surrounding passages to keep from getting lost. Hades: Sorry I'm late! Thanks for clearing the way for me, Pitty Pat. Pit: Hades! Viridi: Oh, great. It's Mr. Personality. Hades: I just want to get this out there. The Chaos Kin doesn't work for me. (The Touch Screen displays a different shot of the Chaos Kin escaping from the Lunar Sanctum.) Hades: It seems it built up quite the grudge being locked away in the Lunar Sanctum. Pit: So when I defeated Arlon, it got loose. Viridi: If only I'd been there at the time. Or Arlon should have explained the situation. But you know how reserved he is. Well, that's all in the past. Arlon posed a threat to you. So I can't blame you for defeating him. Hades: But I can! Because the Chaos Kin didn't just "get loose" on its own. You set it free. That overgrown louse is quite a handful, even for me. Pit: I don't understand why anyone would create such a hideous monster. Hades: And who made you the final arbiter on which creatures live and which ones die? The Chaos Kin might not be as soft and cuddly as you, Pitty Pat. But you can't just wipe out every living thing that doesn't suit your liking. Viridi: Technically, you can. Especially if you're in battle. Hades: Hmm. Can't argue with that. Pit: Just so we're clear, I'm defeating the Chaos Kin to save Lady Palutena. Not because it's really ugly! *the room to the left of the level 8 [[Intensity Gates|Intensity Gate], a random conversation or weapon conversation may trigger.] (Pit obtains a key from the maze and unlocks the door above.) Hades: Will you look at that! The mouse made it to the cheese! Viridi: Good job, Pit! But you're out of the frying pan and into the fire! (Pit arrives at a windy path outside.) Pit: It's a long way down. Viridi: Yes, falling would certainly throw a wrench into the plan. Hades: So would getting tossed around by the side winds ahead. My, my, Pitty Pat. Palutena must hate you even more than I do! Pit: This isn't her doing! Palutena: I wouldn't be so sure about that. Pit: What is this, Everyone Pick On Pit Day? I don't want to hear anything you have to say, you fake. And I'm NOT going to let a little wind stop me! (Pit enters an enclosed track with enemies and an Exo Tank.) Hades: Looks like someone left a tiny trike behind. Pit: It's not a trike! It's an EXO TANK! Viridi: You really have to learn how to tune him out. Pit: I try! He's just so annoying! Viridi: Anyway, just drive that Exo Tank right through enemies! (Pit defeats all the enemies on the track, opening up a path ahead.) Viridi: You'll need to use the Exo Tank to cut straight through the area up ahead. Whatever you do, don't slow down. Just go for it! *Pit falls off the path once. :Hades: Aaaa! You fail! :Viridi: Try again, Pit. You can do it. *Pit falls off the path a second time. :Hades: Close, so close. :Viridi: Drive right down the center of the course! (Pit successfully makes his way to the end of the path.) Viridi: Excellent job, Pit! Hades: "Excellent" might be overstating it. (Pit enters an enclosed space with hoards of enemies.) Palutena: I suggest you quit while you're ahead, Pit. Viridi: Things are about to get hectic! Pit: So what?! I can take it! (Pit defeats all the enemies.) Viridi: All right! It's finally time to save Palutena! Hades: "Save Palutena"? Don't you mean "crush Palutena"? Pit: Go home, Hades. Just go home. Boss Battle (Pit arrives at the heart of Palutena's Temple, where he encounters Palutena herself.) Palutena: So you're here to fight me, Pit? Pit: No... (Pit looks at her sadly, then lowers his head and strikes a determined pose.) Pit: No! I'm here to save you! (The battle initiates.) Viridi: The Chaos Kin is close by. I can feel it. You have to locate and destroy it. However, be sure not to hurt Palutena. Pit: But I thought the Chaos Kin was, like, camping out in her brain or something. Viridi: Look carefully! Above her! Hades: Nah, you don't need to look up there! *Pit attacks Palutena. :Viridi: Which part of "don't hurt Palutena" did you not understand? Seriously, focus on finding and attacking the Chaos Kin! Viridi: Listen for the Chaos Kin. The sound's coming from above. (Pit attacks a purple aura above Palutena, turning the Chaos Kin visible and knocking it to the ground.) Pit: Nice! Viridi: Yeah, that's it! (The Chaos Kin darts behind Palutena and uses her as a shield.) Pit: That's low, you coward! Viridi: Calm down. Just wait for your chance! *Pit tries to attack the Chaos Kin while it's behind Palutena. :Viridi: Stop attacking for now or you'll hurt Palutena! (The Chaos Kin flies away from Palutena.) Viridi: Now's your chance! Attack! *Pit defeats Palutena. :Palutena: Aaaagh! :Pit: No! What have I done?! (Pit defeats the Chaos Kin.) Pit: I can't believe it! I did it! Palutena: Unghh... Epilogue (After the Chaos Kin's defeat, Palutena collapses on the ground and Pit rushes to her side.) Palutena: Pit... Pit: Are you all right?! I didn't mean to hurt you. Palutena: Ugh...huh... Viridi: Pit! Behind you! (The Chaos Kin stands up and rushes over to Palutena, ripping her soul out from her back. Palutena becomes petrified as the Chaos Kin flies into the sky, opening a portal to the Chaos Vortex.) Viridi: It's heading into the Chaos Vortex! (Pit starts running toward the portal.) Pit: Viridi! You have to help me fly RIGHT NOW! Viridi: O-of course! (Viridi activates the Power of Flight, sending Pit toward the portal. However, the portal is almost closed by the time he reaches it, causing him to slam into it instead.) Pit: Aaaaaaaaaaaaugh! (Pit is sent flying backwards, roughly landing back on the ground.) Viridi: Now what?! (Dark Pit suddenly appears, riding the Lightning Chariot.) Dark Pit: Out of the way! Coming through! Pit: Pittoo? (Dark Pit slams the Lightning Chariot into the portal, forcing it to split open.) Dark Pit: Grrah! (Dark Pit is sent tumbling backwards, and Pit watches as Dark Pit lands roughly beside him.) Dark Pit: Agh! Grah! Ugh... (As the Lightning Chariot flies away, Phosphora zips in.) Phosphora: Don't worry. I got this. (Phosphora pursues the Lightning Chariot.) Pit: What the—? (Pit looks at Dark Pit, who gets up and looks at Pit in return.) Dark Pit: There's no time to talk about it! We have to go help Palutena NOW! Viridi: He's absolutely right. But first let's get you back. (A light shines down over Pit.) Viridi: You've been through a lot, and you probably want to save your game. (Pit is whisked away.) Category:Transcripts